¡Braga escurridiza! ¡Te amo!
by C20-chan
Summary: Estaba en una misión de 3 semanas con sus compañeros y había perdido su braga./No estaba en su habitación, ni el la de Kakashi, ni Naruto, ni Sai. Así qué solo quedaba la de Sasuke./ Nerviosa, empezó a rebuscar en su ropa interior, pero alguien la interrumpió. "-¿Qué estas haciendo?". Sasuke./ Un poco pervertido al final. Solo es mención de lemon, nada importante.


**One shot!**

**Sasusaku! Ya saben. Amo esta pareja.**

**Advertencia:**** Al final habra algo, de lo que creo que se llama lime..o no se como se nombra. Solo que es un poquitín pervertido. Pero no pasa nada importante. Solo como una mension de lemon. Si aun asi lo leen, esta bajo su reponsabilidad.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, sino que a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_(N/A):_****_ Perdonenme si repito demasiado la palabra "braga", "prenda" o "ropa interior". No encontre otras palabra para sustituirlas y que no pierdan el significado._**

**_LEER NOTA FINAL !_**

**_Listos, Camaras, a leer!_**

* * *

**EDITADO****: Me han dicho que un momento de la historia paso a otro tiempo; creo que primero relataba en 2° persona y luego en 3° persona. Es por eso que he tratado de arreglar ese error, por lo que habra algunos cambios, pero son detalles menores.**

* * *

No la encontraba.

Ya habia buscado por toda la habitación.

Pero no había caso.

Tenía que aparecer o de lo contrario, padecería un infarto.

Ya le estaba orando a Kami-sama que por favor, apareciera lo que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, según los hechos, Kami-sama no la quería demasiado.

Lo que sucedía era muy simple.

No encontraba las estúpidas bragas negras.

A ustedes tal vez pensaran que estaba haciendo demasiado alboroto por unas sencillas bragas.

De hecho, ella pensaría lo mismo de no ser por la situación en que se encontraba.

Lo que pasaba es que en este momento, ella estaba de misión de 3 semanas junto al resto del equipo 7.

Y que eran varones. Tres de ellos adolescentes.

Es decir, que estaba conviviendo con dos jóvenes hormonales, un hombre pervertido que le gustaba leer cosas porno y otro adolescente emo con problemas mentales.

Por lo tanto, ella, Sakura Haruno, era muy cuidadosa al lavar su propia ella misma, más si era ropa interior.

No quería que algo se le perdiera, y que por "pura casualidad", sus compañeros y sensei hentais lo encontraran.

Irónicamente, eso era lo que le pasaba.

Había perdido sus bragas negras.

Y lo peor, es que más que braga, era un culotte de encaje muy..mm..eh..ustedes entienden!

Se estaban quedando en un hotel, por lo que si no estaba en su habitación, tenía que estar en alguna de sus compañeros varones.

Sinceramente, temia mas que Kakashi-sensei o Sai la encontraran.

Si algo tienen en común esos dos, es que les gustaba burlarse de ella y avergonzarla.

Apresuradamente, fue al cuarto contiguo, que le pertenecía a Naruto.

Este, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sai habían salido a entrenar a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraban.

Ella, al no encontrar la maldita braga, se había excusado con que se sentia muy mal, de esa manera ellos se irian y podría buscar la escurridiza prenda.

Cosa que todavía no había logrado.

Ya en la habitación del rubio Uzumaki, la cual parecía un nido de ratas, empezó a agarrar y tirar cada cosa que veía en su camino.

Unos calzoncillos sucios, sobres de ramen instantáneos, una medias con un olor inmundo, ropa usada, montículos de comida vieja, moscas revoloteando (y eso que solo hace 3 días que habían llegado al hotel).

Nada.

Su braga no estaba en este chiquero de cuarto.

Salio por la puerta y se dirigió al siguiente, perteneciente a Kakashi-sensei.

No era lo que esperaba.

Todo está pulcramente limpio.

Totalmente ordenado. Nada fuera de lugar.

Aunque cuando giro la cabeza a la derecha, se dio cuenta que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En dos repisas, una bajo la otra, (y muy largas, a decir verdad) se encontraban todos los tomos de Icha-Icha Paradise. Del el primero hasta el último de que el sannin Jiraiya, que en paz descanse (seguramente eso era lo que estaba haciendo; tirado en su cama pensando en perversidades), había publicado hasta el momento.

**(Jaja. No. No seria tan mala para matar a ero-sennin. Lo amo! Es uno de los mejores personajes)**

Con una gota en la cabeza, comenzó a revisar.

Debajo de la cama, en los cajones, incluso los de ropa interior (no le impresionaba si su braga se encontraba ahí, si era Kakashi de quien hablamos), en el armario, etc.

Tampoco aquí.

Pero aun no perdía la fe. Todavía faltaban dos habitaciones por revisar.

La siguiente, Sai-baka.

Todo estaba limpio. Aunque en su escritorio había varias hojas y toda clase de tintas y pinceles.

Volvió a buscar de nuevo.

Nada. Ni rastro de su ropa interior.

Salió para dirigirse a la ultima que le quedaba, la de Sasuke.

(Si. Ahora era Sasuke, no Sasuke-kun)

Se quedó frente a la puerta, indecisa de si entrar o no.

Todos sabían que al emo Uchiha no le gustaba que se metieran con sus cosas o que entraran a su cuarto sin permiso.

¡Pero es que realmente lo necesitaba!

Así que, todavía insegura, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Al igual que las dos anteriores habitaciones, todo estaba limpio.

La suciedad no era conocida en esa habitación. Ni siquiera existía.

Entonces, nerviosa, fue a los cajones.

Abrió el primero. Ropa ninja (o informal, ya que él no usaba otra cosa).

Rebusco un poco. Cero. Su reveladora braga no estaba ahí.

Al segundo. Ropa.

Ropa interior.

Los colores le subieron al rostro.

Pero aun asi no se dejó amedrentar. Puso sus manos sobre las prendas y revolvió un poco, buscando.

Aunque algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la interrumpió.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- le preguntó una voz grave, profunda.

La de Sasuke.

Y Sakura se petrifico.

Totalmente helada, empezó a girar, con cara como un tomate.

Él, estaba en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- S-sasu-k-ke..q-que...e-estas haci-iendo aq-qui?

Estaba que se moría se la vergüenza.

\- Eso sería lo que yo tendría que preguntarte. Repito. ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? -levantó un ceja,escéptico, serio.

\- E-estaba-a bus-scando a-algo..

\- Oh si? Entonces buscabas algo..en mi ropa interior? -un chispa de diversión había en ojos negros.

Inmediatamente, retiró sus manos de las prendas.

Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada, sin saber que decir.

\- O es que acaso, buscabas...esto?

Levantó la vista, y vio a Sasuke apoyado sobre sus pies, doblando las rodillas, con un dedo extendido.

Y en ese dedo colgaba su braga negra de encaje.

\- N-nani?..Que..q-que haces tu con e-eso? -dice estupefacta.

\- Debes tener mas cuidado al lavar la ropa. Algo se te puede caer -se notaba la burla en su voz.

Ahora enojada, ella levanta la mano rápidamente y trata de agarrar "la manzana de la discordia".

Pero él, aleja la suya, llevándose la prenda a su nariz.

\- Sabes, tu braga me gusta mucho. Me quedaré con ella. Me encanta el olor que tiene...Me encanta tu olor. -la mira fijamente a los ojos.

No sabia que hacer. Al parecer ese es su trabajo ahora, quedarse como estatua a cada cosa que dice el azabache.

Él, aprovechando su no-reacción, toma su mano, que continuaba extendida, y tironeo de ella, haciendo que se choque con su torso.

Rápidamente toma su rostro, y a centímetros de sus labios, susurra:

\- Aunque no me molestaria tener otra. Seria genial tener una colección entera de tus bragas. Y en este momento, la que mas quiero, es la que tienes puesta ahora, Sa-ku-ra.

Y sin más palabra la besa.

La toma de la rodillas y la alza, para luego recostarla en cama y besar su cuello.

Rápidamente, mete su mano por debajo de su falda y le quita los pantaloncillos.

Y después su braga.

Se separa de su labios, y se la pone enfrente, mostrándocela.

Descaradamente, Sasuke besa y lame el interior de oscura prenda.

Azorada, pero sobre todo excitada, ella toma el cuello del Uchiha y tira de el para seguir besándolo apasionadamente, mientra él se guarda la prenda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Si esto iba a pasar cada vez que desapareciera su ropa interior, se aseguraría de perder cada una de sus bragas.

Aunque era más probable que cierto Uchiha se las robara.

En este momento, de verdad que amaba a esa braga escurridiza. De no ser por ella, nada esto estaría pasando.

En serio que la amaba.

* * *

**Eso es todo. Espero que les alla gustado.**

**Lo que les queria decir es CAMBIARE MI NOMBRE por "C20-chan" si es que me lo admiten. Si lo se. Mi nombre de usuario es patetico, pero no se me ocurria nada mas!**

**Bueno eso es todo. Lo veo luego.**

**Ja ne**

**La ahora C20-chan.**


End file.
